Adolescencia
by NORA29
Summary: Capítulo unico  FIC- RPS JARED, JENSEN  Resumen: Se acuerdan de Familia y de Primera Vez... bueno este sería una continuación de esos.  Si los leiste gracias, pero no creo que este fic no pueda entenderse sin que ellos estén en tu mente


**¡Praaaaaammmmmmmmmmpppppp!**

La puerta sonó estrambóticamente al chocar contra el marco. Pero ni aún así los sujetos que recién ingresaron dejaron de discutir.

La chica que entró primero arrojó su mochila en cualquier rincón que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, mientras que el chico que la seguía apoyó ordenadamente sus cuadernos en la mesa que se encontraba un poco más alejada. Parecía que la violencia que envolvía a la chica no le llegaba en absoluto a él. Parecía que los genes paternos hubieran sido ordenadamente repartidos entre ambos y las particularidades de uno no se repetían en el otro.

Jonathan se acercó a ella para contenerla, pero ella se soltó de su agarré bruscamente e hizo lo que usualmente hacía cuando se encaprichaba: ir a esconderse en su habitación. Pero conociéndola, el muchacho enseguida le cortó el paso exclamándole

-_ ¡Jenna! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, soy tu hermano mayor y sé muy bien qué te conviene y qué no, y ese sujeto no tiene lo que se dice los mejores antecedentes_

_- ¡Hermano mayora las pelotas! ¡Somos gemelos por si lo olvidas y eso de que uno salga antes que el otro no lo hace mayor que el otro!_

_- Entiende que es mi deber de hermano el espantarte los buitres que pululan por ahí. Eres una joya que como familia tuya debo cuidar. _Finaliza el chico castaño con una cara de autoconvencido de que todo lo que dice es la más pura y exquisita verdad.

_- ¡Pero no tenías porque decirle todo eso que le dijiste! ¡Fuiste un completo animal! Grita al borde del colapso la joven rubia a su interlocutor._ Demás está decir que el nivel de **"enojada"** había sido superado mucho tiempo antes de haber cruzado aquella puerta. - _¡Ahora nunca más querrá volver a hablarme!_ Y como si fuera la mejor de las intérpretes paso de la furia al llanto desolador en milésimas de segundos.

_- ¿Que se supone que hacen ustedes a esta hora en casa? ¡Que yo sepa deberían estar en la última clase! _Interrumpe Jared mientras termina de bajar las escaleras abrochándose la camisa, vistiendo además un simple pantalón de vestir.

Y como si eso fuera poco, aparece sorpresivamente Jensen segundos después, pañuelo en mano y envuelto con una enorme frazada.

_- ¡Por su bien esperamos que no se hayan saltado clases! _- completa el segundo padre de las ya no tan adorables criaturas. Un sonoro estornudo suena como final de oración.

_- ¡Jen, porque bajaste! - _dice todo preocupado Jared al ver que este no le había hecho absoluto caso. _- ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación! Estas muy débil todavía._ Acompaña sus palabras queriendo conducir al pecoso hacía una de las sillas, pero este se revuelve del agarre de forma suave.

Los que hasta hace poco se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión se giran de inmediato ante aquellas voces.

Jonathan adelantándose a su hermana estaba a punto de tomar la palabra, pero desde su posición la pequeña interrumpe lo que fuera a decir.

_- Falto nuestro profe de la última clase… ¿cual es tu excusa? Que yo sepa tendrías que estar en tu trabajo, papi Jen está enfermo por eso su presencia ¿Pero tú? ¿La falta de medias es para sentir mejor la temperatura? _Dice de la forma más suspicaz posible y con los brazos en jarra a modo desafiante.

_- ¡Jenna! ¿Quieres cerrar tu bocota?_- La reta su hermano, mirándola duramente ya que de los dos era el que más educadamente se dirigía a las demás personas, sean compañeros, maestros o demás adultos.

La muchacha rubia carecía total y absolutamente de filtro y tacto para algunas cosas, pero para otras se manejaba con alevosía.

Cualquiera que los veía se sorprendería de ver una jovencita que a simple vista ofrecía una imagen de la más frágil, dirigirse a quién sea de la forma tan desvergonzada e irrespetuosa. Pero no era que sólo se dirigía así a sus padres, sino que te lo diga su hermano que tuvo que callarla en más de una ocasión.

Pero el que se llevaba las palmas por su educación era el hermano; basta con resumir que era la adoración de todo el plantel laboral de la institución, desde el personal de limpieza, pasando por el educativo hasta el temporal.

Cuando vez por primera vez a ese par de hermanos imaginas que el muchachito fuera el que te daría más guerra, pero una vez los conoces la cosa es totalmente al revés.

_- ¡No me vuelvas a callar Jonathan! Ya me excuse… falta oír su excusa,_ responde a su hermano. Y mirando a Jared pregunta _¿Y bien? ¿Tu también tuviste hora libre?_ - Dice acompañando su última frase levantando y bajando la ceja.

_- ¡A mi no me hablas así Jennifer!_ Jared quiere sonar todo lo autoritario posible, pero su hija lo conoce demasiado bien, no por eso tenía sus manías, demasiado similares para su gusto. _- He venido antes para cerciorarme de que tu padre Jen haga reposo como le recomendó el médico._

_- ¡Aja! _- Le respondió la chica no terminando de creer su historia. _¿Y que paso con tu ropa, tuviste que cambiártela? Esta mañana no fue esa la camisa que te habías llevado…_- dejo caer como quién no quiere la cosa.

_- ¡A mi no me hablas en ese tono Jennifer!__ -_ Esta vez la voz de Jared sonó más seria provocando que la chica no replique pero su actitud continuó siendo desafiante. _- OK, volvieron por la ausencia de un profesor. Entendido, pero ahora mismo se van a sus cuartos y ponen al día lo que sea le hayan dado para hacer._

_¡Va, va, arriba ya!_

Los ojos de la chica ruedan antes de iniciar su camino escaleras arriba, mientras que el bufido del chico suena por lo bajo porque otra vez termina pagando los platos rotos de su hermana.

Quería muchísimo a su hermana, la cuidaba de aquellas personas que se acercaban a ella con intenciones no tan claras pero detestaba que sus padres paguen con él los improperios de ella. A veces quería matarla el mismo.

_- ¡Habrase visto! Mira que alusiones nos está tirando nuestra niña, hasta hace poco la ayudaba a que no perdiera el equilibrio en la bicicleta y ahora… ¿la oíste, cierto Jen?_

_- Si Jay, la oí, se está convirtiendo toda en una mujercita. Espero sepa a que clases de buitres deberá enfrentarse. Pero estamos tranquilos que Jonathan la cuide, ¿cierto? Además Jennifer y tu se parecen muchísimo en eso de decir lo primero que pase por vuestras cabecitas y corrígeme si me equivoco, esas cosas ni a ti se te pasaban por alto. Digo, la camisa, las medias…_

_- ¿Cuando paso todo eso Jen? ¿De que me perdí? Porque no pudieron ser como tu eres, todo respetuoso y excelente caballero. ¿Porque tuvo que sacar mi carácter? ¿No bastaban mis hoyuelos?_ Dijo en tono bajito al borde del puchero Jared

_- Jared, sacaron lo mejor de ti y si eso incluye tu desbordante personalidad es por algo, ¿no? La va a ayudar allá afuera. A ser fuerte, a reponerse cuando le toque caer porque esa personalidad trae una gran fortaleza._

_- Al final, no nos dijeron el motivo de su discusión. - _Jared estaba a punto de levantarse para interiorizarse de ese tema, pero Jensen le dijo que él se encargaría. Que luego lo podrían hablar, para cuando la cosa se enfríe un poco.

_- Eres la primer mejor cosa que me paso en la vida Jen, no sé que haría si no te tuviera para centrarme. Para decirme que hacer y como. No te vayas nunca._

_- Te amo demasiado para cometer una locura de esas._

Lentamente Jensen acercó su rostro para sellar las palabras dichas con un suave beso, rápidamente aceptado por Jared e intensificándolo. _- ¿Volvemos así acabamos lo interrumpido?_ Fue lo único que se escucho

Desde el piso superior se podía ver que la escena tuvo cierto público, y que el chico le entregó, resignadamente, un billete de veinte dólares a la chica de cuyo rostro no se podía borrar la expresión de victoria y orgullo.

Y así es como de repente, sin que les avisaran Jensen y Jared dejaron de estar al cuidado de dos criaturitas para convertirse en padres de dos adolescentes que le habían dado su primer dolor de cabeza


End file.
